The present invention relates to a wireless communication device and a determination method, and more particularly, to a wireless communication device and a determination method that use a test signal.
There is known a technique for detecting a failure of a wireless communication device. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-151189 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-177680 (Patent Document 2) disclose techniques for inputting a signal from a transmission circuit to a reception circuit and thereby detecting a failure of a wireless communication device including these circuits.